1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and semiconductor packages having a multi-channel interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various interfaces have been developed to provide a semiconductor memory device having high performance with relatively low power consumption. Recently, the low power double data rate 2 (LPDDR2) standard has been adopted to support portable devices such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a digital multimedia broadcast (DMB) device, a global positioning system (GPS) device, a handheld gaming console, etc. The LPDDR2 standard is intended to provide increased memory capacity, improved performance, smaller size, and an overall reduction in power consumption of the memory devices.
However there is a growing demand for mobile devices to be able to support ever more processor-intensive applications such as 3D gaming, streaming communications with rich content, high definition television (HDTV), and even video at beyond HDTV resolutions. Such applications drive increased performance requirements for the memory devices employed in mobile devices. In addition, there is a need for a reduction in power consumption in these memory devices due to limited battery capacity in portable devices.